


Seized By The Sheriff

by renpawbs



Series: Rogue AU [2]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, Crime Fighting, Domination, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Original Character(s), Other, Self-Insert, Sheriff x Criminal, Sona, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Mao, Vaginal Sex, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renpawbs/pseuds/renpawbs
Summary: Ren leaves the castle and comforts of Snugglemagne's bedroom after stealing one of his crowns. However, during his escape, he runs into Sheriff Mao Mao and his faithful deputy, Badgerclops. Amidst their confrontation, Mao Mao starts to realize he's developing feelings for the outlaw.
Relationships: RenMao
Series: Rogue AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863298
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Sunbeams broke through the lilac coloured curtains that draped in front of the windows, some of it shining directly in Ren’s face. Cracking his eyes open and squinting, the raccoon held his right hand up to shield his vision from the blinding rays of the sun. Taking a moment for him to adjust to the light, he scanned around, looking at how unfamiliar and luxurious the room appeared to be. It was an unfamiliar environment and it took his brain a few moments to catch up to remember the events of last night. Looking over to his left, he saw the hunkering form of King Snugglemagne, resting on his side and snoring peacefully against one of the pillows upon his bed. Sitting upright, Ren swung his legs off the side of the bed and began getting dressed, tugging his sweater on over his head, pulling his dark purple gloves on, slipping his belt around his waist followed by the leg protectors around his legs, slung his satchel over his shoulder and tied his cloak around his neck. From his gloves to his cloak, they all matched the same dark purple colour. He felt his wardrobe was juxtaposed against the magnificent shiny golds and pearlescent whites of the king’s bedroom, besides the light pink of his sweater and beanie he also wore almost constantly. 

Giving the king a kiss on the cheek and whispering in his ear he would be seeing him soon, Ren began to make his way towards the oak wood double doors that lead to the balcony he’d ascended the night prior. However, something caught his eye before he could place his hands on the doorknobs. Sparkling dazzlingly in the sunlight, Ren spotted what looked to be another crown, not the one he’d attempted to take the night before. He assumed this was one the king would wear for sophisticated parties for wealthy socialites. Admiring this crown, which sat perched upon a blood red cushion, Ren examined it closely, looking at the finer details. Studded at the base and up the thin golden arches that curved towards the top with turquoise and mint coloured gemstones, several larger emeralds appeared to be embedded within the crown. Unlike the other crown which had a more basic shape, this one was more unique and had an exquisite design. Topped off with a familiar pink crystal heart, Ren couldn’t help but feel tempted to take it. Without a second thought, he swiped it from the cushion, popped open the largest pouch on his satchel and stuffed it inside. It fit, but just barely. 

Noting that it was daylight outside, Ren immediately realized how risky it would be for him to get caught. Hatching a daring escape plan in his head, Ren swung open both doors and stepped out onto the balcony only to be greeted by silence. Not even a gentle breeze stirred the air. Questioning the possibility of an ambush, Ren hesitantly reached towards a pouch on his satchel but realized he was being ridiculous. Perhaps he had conveniently strode outside right at the moment of a shift change in guards. That meant he’d have a narrow window of time to avoid detection. 

Hopping down from the balcony and onto the grass, he rolled forwards to avoid a harder impact on his legs and got to his feet. Rushing towards the tall doors on the exterior wall of the castle, Ren heaved them open and shut them behind him. Darting his head from left to right then upwards towards the wall to ensure he hadn’t been spotted, Ren scampered down the staircase until he was sure he was out of sight. 

Taking his time but staying cautious, Ren made his way until he reached the bottom and his feet rest upon some dirt. Getting a better look at the kingdom in the daytime, he could see many of the tudor style buildings with orange-ish coloured mission style roof tiles on top. Flipping up the hood of his cloak over his head, Ren began walking down the cobblestone streets believing he’d draw a little less attention to himself. After all, everywhere else he’d been, most people seemed to barely acknowledge his presence as he made his way through villages smaller than this, places where people were a lot more inclined to be nosy. Despite this, Ren could feel the growing sensation that he was being watched, that dozens of pairs of eyes stared him down from nearby shop windows and back alleyways. Stopping in his tracks, he looked over to his right and watched what appeared to be a head duck behind a few trash cans. Spinning his head to his left, another figure looked as tough they were peeking out at him from behind a wall. 

Assuming a defensive position, Ren slowly moved his hand down towards one of the satchel pouches when he felt something wrap around his leg. Looking down with surprise, he noticed a short, yellow pig with pink hooves was firmly hugging his leg and looking up at him with a big smile.

“What the fuck?” Ren muttered under his breath.

Another colourful, squishy little creature wrapped itself around his other leg, this one appearing to be a yellow mouse, who wore a blue apron and had a little heart marking on their cheek. In an instant, another proceeded to jump on his back, this one being a pink rhinoceros with squinty red eyes that had a funky, smell to them as though they’d spent their entire morning rolling around in garbage. In a matter of seconds, more and more of these little creatures came crawling out of every surrounding nook and cranny curiously approaching him. They all began to be bombard him with questions at once.

“What’s your name?” One of their squeaky, high pitched voices rang out.

“Ren.” He replied simply.

“Where do you come from?” Another asked.

“Far away.” Ren answered.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty.” He responded.

“What’s your name?”

“I already answered that.” He reminded them.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m not-” Ren attempted to answer but was interrupted.

“Would you like to to buy some pies?”

“Whatcha got in your bag?”

“I like your outfit, where’d you get it?”

“You smell nice, what shampoo do you use?”

Grumbling, Ren trudged his way through the crowd, peeling the pink rhinoceros from his back and placing him upon the ground and kicking each one of his legs so the others flew off into the crowd. Turning back at them with a confused and concerned look, Ren felt himself abruptly crash right into somebody. Stumbling backwards a little, Ren managed to keep his balance and looked up to see who he’d bumped into.

Facing him was a black cat with menacing, bright green eyes who wore a crimson sash around his waist and a cape that draped around his shoulders and flowed behind him, along with two little leg protectors and shin guards. His scarlet gloves clenched into a fist when they collided but seemed to loosen up moments later. Beside him stood a towering badger who was mostly white with large patches of brown fur, particularly on his head, left arm and back. The badger wore an eye patch over his left eye and his right arm appeared to be robotic, at least, it was a bulky grey metal. He also wore a light brown bandolier with darker brown pouches. As Ren and the badger made eye contact, Ren’s eyes grew wide and the badger’s jaw dropped. Before they could say anything to one another, they were interrupted.

“You okay there?” The black cat asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” 

“You definitely don’t seem to be from around here.” He continued, “Who are you?”

“Nobody.” Ren replied, “Just passin’ through.”

“His name’s Ren!” A squeaky voice called out from the crowd, with more and more voices beginning to pile in with more information he’d barely given them.

“Alright, alright. Settle down. All you Sweetypies, please be quiet.” The cat commanded and the crowd simmered down, “Your name is Ren, I take it?” 

Ren nodded, quickly beginning to gather that the black cat and likely the badger standing beside him, were law enforcement, “Who are you, exactly?”

“I am Sheriff Mao Mao, legendary hero of Pure Heart Valley.” The black cat declared triumphantly. As the badger began to speak, Mao Mao cut him off, “No time for introductions, Badgerclops, we must figure out what Ren here is doing in our kingdom.”

“Am I... not supposed to be here?” Ren asked curiously.

“No, this kingdom isn’t exactly closed to anyone. We just want to know what you’re up to.”

“I’m not doing anything. I’m just trying to go back to my camp.” 

“Right but where were you coming from?” Mao Mao asked and Ren couldn’t seem to think of anything that would warrant a good reply. After all, he had no alibi that any of these… Sweetypies could help back up.

“Am I under suspicion of a crime?” Ren asked, turning his hip to the side and concealing his satchel with his cloak.

“Not particlarily.” Mao Mao replied, stroking his chin observing Ren’s peculiar movemtn, “But why can’t you tell me where you’re coming from? 

“Because that’s none of your business.” Ren replied simply.

It seemed as though Mao Mao was growing more and more suspicious of him. Ren noticed the way Mao Mao’s expression seemed to change to a little more aggressive, showing more of his sharp teeth when he spoke, his eyes curved downwards slightly showing he was angry. Badgerclops’ expression remained the same, appearing very bewildered.

“Do you suspect I’ve done something wrong?” 

“I suspect a lot of things.” Mao Mao replied coldly, “Something I’ve noticed is that every new person or thing who has come to this kingdom is never here to help. They come to take things or destroy. I’m guessing you’re here to do the same. Are you gonna prove me right in this assumption?”

Ren said nothing but glared intensely at Mao Mao, his jaw clenched slightly. 

“We’re gonna need to take some precautionary measures.” Mao Mao said sternly, “Hold out your arms to the side, keep your legs together.” 

Still saying nothing, Ren did not comply. Mao Mao stepped forwards, causing Ren to step back apprehensively. At the same moment, Mao Mao grabbed the handle of his sword, strapped to his side. In a flash, Ren bent down and drew out a black handle silver bladed dagger from a pouch located on his left leg protector as Mao Mao unsheathed his golden bladed katana. Both their weapons connected with a crash. 

“Badgerclops!” Mao Mao hollered, “Crowd control, get these Sweetypies out of here! I’ll take care of him myself.”

“You sure bro?” Badgerclops asked, transforming the cannon back into his arm.

“I got this. Go, now!” 

Badgerclops hurried off to the side, rounding up the Sweetypies and taking them further back to avoid potential injury. Mao Mao and Ren charged at one another, swinging their weapons which collided loudly against one another with a loud clang. More strikes at one another resulted in the other blocking the blow with their blades. Even once as the dagger and katana connected, a few orange sparks shot out from the side, they both jumped backwards for a breather.

“Okay, that was pretty cool.” Mao Mao panted.

“Yeah, the sparks? That was dope.” Ren replied.

“Agreed.” Mao Mao smirked before sprinting at him once more, raising his katana up as he dashed towards him.

Ducking down just below the blade, Ren rolled to Mao Mao’s left and slashed at him. However, at the same time Mao Mao moved his weapon upwards, smacking his dagger out of his hands. Flying behind him through the air, the dagger blade embedded itself in the wood timber beam of a nearby building. Noticing his weapon was gone, Ren balled his hands into fists and started punching at Mao Mao, who expertly dodged each punch. Kicking upwards to hit Mao Mao in the stomach, Ren instead connected with his katana, it flew out of his hands and clattered to the cobblestone streets below. Almost instantaneously, the pair looked at each other before Ren tackled Mao Mao to the ground. The pair wrestled on the cobblestone streets, dealing out punches. Ren winced feeling Mao Mao’s claws cut his cheek, causing him to deliver a punch that knocked Mao Mao’s head back into the ground.

Feeling dazed from the blow, Mao Mao blinked a few times as Ren held him down, resting on his legs while holding his arms down against the stone. Grinning mischeviously that he’d overpowered Mao Mao, the sheriff looked up at Ren, something beginning to click in his brain. He was pleasantly surprised that, for once, he had a worthy opponent, one who had even gotten the better of him a couple times in their battle. He hadn’t expected Ren to be able to dodge and block him so many times, Mao Mao felt that Ren was quite agile and was competent in a fight. Something else began to click too. The longer he stared up at Ren, the faster he could feel his heart beating in his chest. He started to sweat and it wasn’t because of the fight. Thoughts began racing through his mind while his heart thumped faster and faster with excitement.

“Keep it together.” Mao Mao thought to himself, as feelings for Ren began to grow in his mind.

“What’s the matter, Mao Mao?” Ren continued smirking at him, noticing his expression seemed to soften a little. “Am I too strong for you?” 

Shaking his head from his daze, Mao Mao smiled back at him.

“Not at all.” 

Throwing Ren off, Mao Mao made a dash for his katana. Knowing he’d be unable to fight him without his own weapon, Ren sprinted in the opposite direction towards his dagger. Grabbing it in his hands, he attempted to tug it out from the wood beam. However, it was stuck pretty deep and as much as Ren tugged on it, it wouldn’t come loose. Suddenly, he felt a cold sensation on his neck and he instantly knew Mao Mao was resting the dull end of his katana against it. 

“It’s over, Ren.” Mao Mao said finally. 

Silently, Ren got down on his knees and raised his hands in the air. Behind him, Mao Mao motioned for Badgerclops to throw him the handcuffs. Sailing through the air, Mao Mao caught them and sheathed his katana once more. Grabbing both of Ren’s arms, he locked the cuffs around his wrists. 

“You’re under arrest.”

Pulling Ren to his feet, Mao Mao spun him around to face him. Badgerclops joined them moments later and the Sweetypies began to gather around once again, now that it looked like they were in no longer in danger. Mao Mao began patting Ren down, ensuring he had no other weapons on him. He then began checking the pouches of his satchel. In his main, largest pouch, Mao Mao clasped an unusual object and slowly slid it out. Immediately, he noticed that the crown he’d just retrieved from the pouch on Ren’s satchel belonged to King Snugglemagne. It didn’t take him too long to piece together what he’d done. Rummaging around some more, Mao Mao pulled out other items including wads of cash, illicit substances - namely cannabis and what appeared to be some other stolen valuables. 

Handing the valuables, cash and weed to Badgerclops, the deputy popped open some plastic evidence bags and placed them inside. After which, Badgerclops pulled the dagger from the building and also placed it in the bag, before taking hold of the crown and inspecting it in his hands. Mao Mao firmly grabbed Ren by the arm and dragged him past the crowd of Sweetypies and over to a nearby conveniently placed stage. Bringing them both up, Mao Mao cleared his throat. 

“Fear not, residents of this kingdom...” Mao Mao began, going off on a lengthy tirade about how crime does not pay or some other phoney garbage, Ren wasn’t exactly paying anying much attention as he’d fallen silent ever since the cuffs were placed on him, “...in conclusion, the hero always wins.” He said finally. 

The crowd of Sweetypies cheered loudly while Badgerclops, now resting the stolen crown upon his head, clapped wearily in the background.

Slowly turning towards him, Ren abruptly spit in Mao Mao’s face. The crowd gasped and reeled while Badgerclops looked shocked and horrified. Mao Mao appeared just as surprised too.

“I hate cops.” Ren growled.

With his shock turning to anger, Mao Mao furiously wiped the spit from his face with the back of his glove and grabbed Ren, raising a fist preparing to pummel him, however a thought raced across his mind.

This is not what a hero would do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get awfully spicy between Mao Mao and Ren, now that Mao Mao has successfully captured him.

Reminding himself that Ren was handcuffed and in their custody, he calmed down. Taking Ren off the stage area, he lead him down to the pathway leading up to their home. Normally, he’d have taken the aerocycle but felt worried about what tricks that he might play as they flew through the air that would endanger all their lives. Badgerclops, meanwhile, boarded the aerocycle and flew around in the air, claiming to provide “aerial support” as they walked. Ren stayed silent, as did Mao Mao until they got up to their home where Badgerclops landed in the front yard. Ushering Ren inside, Mao Mao walked him through their living room past a red sofa and TV set and into a quaint little office space. In the centre of the room was a wooden desk with papers strewn about on top and a small lamp. On the left hand side of the room was a holding cell that had been set up complete with a bed with a single white pillow and a cobalt blue bedsheet draped across it. Unlocking his handcuffs, Mao Mao took off Ren’s satchel and held it in his hands, swung open the cell door and shoved Ren inside. 

“If you need the bathroom, let me know.” Mao Mao told him as Badgerclops entered the room moments later and set the evidence bags on the desk.

Ren sat down on the edge of the bed and glanced around the cell. 

“Badgerclops, take that off.” Mao Mao snapped, snatching the crown from his head. Badgerclops appeared disappointed, he was having fun pretending to be king in his head. 

“What are we gonna do with him?” Badgerclops asked. 

“I don’t know.” Mao Mao responded, “I can process him and keep an eye on him. I don’t know if he can pick locks. If we leave him unsupervised, he could escape.” 

“Got it. We’ll watch him together.”

“Actually, we can’t both be here. We can’t leave the kingdom unsupervised either. We’d be leaving it open, giving the opportunity for anyone to attack it.” Mao Mao explained, “You’ll need to return the crown to King Snugglemagne, then I want you to go on patrol. Give me a shout on the walkie-talkie if you need any help. I’m confident in you that you can handle anything.”

Badgerclops smiled and gave Mao Mao a kiss on the cheek before departing the room. The front door shut behind him and they both listened to the hum of the aerocycle’s engine as Badgerclops took off back towards the kingdom. Immersed in silence once more, Mao Mao headed over to the desk, pulling out the chair which scraped across the floor with a shrill screech. Sitting down in it, Mao Mao clicked on the desk light and picked up a quill pen, dipping it in some ink and writing something down on parchment paper.

“You got a last name?” Mao Mao asked, looking up at Ren, who didn’t move nor respond, “Alright, date of birth?”

Again, Ren remained quiet.

“Ah, what am I thinking? I’ve got your information here.” He said, grabbing some documents he’d fished out of Ren’s satchel. “Let’s see… last name… mm… alright… date of birth…” 

For the next hour or so, Mao Mao continued mumbling and humming to himself as he filled out paper work, occasionally glancing up at Ren, who now, was laying on his back on the bed, his striped tail flicking occasionally, a sign he was feeling agitated. The scratchy scrawling sounds met filled the room until Mao Mao finished the final sentence on some sort of form. Placing the quill back inside the ink bottle, he left it to dry and leaned back in his chair pacing his feet up on the desk, relaxing his arms behind his head.

“So…” Mao Mao began, “Looks like you’re gonna be serving a long sentence.”

He was met with silence, but this was something he expected. Ren stared up at the cold, grey concrete ceiling of the cell, refusing to look at Mao Mao, let alone, answer him.

“Theft, assaulting an officer, possession of an illicit substance, possession of an unauthorized weapon, trespassing… which could be upgraded to breaking and entering if we find evidence that you’ve broken into the castle to obtain that crown… want me to keep listing things?” 

Silence, again. 

“Why are you so quiet?” Mao Mao inquired, “Most people we arrest proclaim their innocence or vow vengeance upon me. I have to say, you’re the only person we’ve brought in here who hasn’t said a word at least for this long.” 

No response.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Mao Mao taunted.

Ren groaned and sat up in bed. Mao Mao seemed intrigued that he was finally going to say something. Placing his feet down and leaning forwards in his chair with a little anticipation, Ren met his gaze finally, their eyes locked. 

“You know… I only let you catch me.” Ren smirked. 

“What?! Bullshit. I’d like to see you try to get out of this one!” 

“Oh? You want a show now, don’t you?” Ren teased, shooting Mao Mao a wink.

Mao Mao was taken aback. His eyes lit up and he felt his face begin to feel hot, his cheeks beginning to blush. An intense heat built inside his chest, his mind raced and he felt it explode out in a fit of blistering anger.

“The only thing I want you to show me is respect!” Mao Mao snarled, jumping to his feet.

“Why don’t you make me?” Ren snapped right back, throwing himself off the bed and standing up.

“I don’t have to prove anything to the likes of you.” Mao Mao grumbled.

Ren strode forwards and grabbed a hold of the iron bars in both hands, pushing his face through the gap between them, “Oh, right. Because you’re the most awesome hero I’ve ever come across.” Ren muttered sarcastically. 

The sarcasm didn’t come across the way it was intended to Mao Mao, in fact, he was a little surprised by the sudden praise. “How… how many awesome heroes have you faced before?”

“Dude, I have no idea.” Ren shrugged, “Fifty? A hundred? I don’t bother keeping track.” 

Mao Mao felt a sudden tinge of pride in his chest. His mind began to race as he slowly crossed the room towards Ren. Was he Ren’s greatest enemy? Could it be, he’s met his most worthy adversary? Sure, Orangusnake and the Sky Pirates were opponents he enjoyed fighting but they were different.

“What’s resulted in you facing up to a hundred legendary heroes?” Mao Mao inquired. 

“What do you think? I’m a thief. You saw me back there, you found that crown in my possession.” Ren explained, “You think that’s the most valuable thing I’ve ever stolen? You think that snatching something expensive as I’m leaving a building is my only means of stealing? Why do you think I have that dagger? It’s not for show.” 

Mao Mao wasn’t even thinking anymore, his brain was on autopilot as he inched closer and closer to the jail cell, his eyes fixated on Ren, his heart pounding against his fuzzy chest. He had this incredible urge to sock Ren in the face with his fist as hard as he could but at the same time, his mind struggled to comprehend this overwhelming feeling of lust. He couldn’t help but feel a strong sense of attraction towards someone he believed he could consider a true rival. But did Ren feel the same way about him? It seemed up in the air and internally, he was having a complete meltdown. In moments, they were face to face, Mao Mao couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

“You might not have been the first legendary hero I’ve encountered and faced off with…” Ren began, Mao Mao hanging onto every word, “...but you’re the first who’s captured me like this.”

Mao Mao slid his arms in between the bars, reaching around and grabbing hold of Ren.

“I haven’t met anyone like you…” His voice trailed off, their faces inches apart.

He couldn’t help it. Mao Mao leaned forwards, closed his eyes and gave Ren a fierce, passionate kiss. Pulling Ren closer to him, Ren felt himself get smooshed up against the chilly iron bars and held tightly in Mao Mao’s grip. Adjusting himself so his arms left the jail cell, Ren moved his hands beneath the sheriff’s cape and started gliding his hands down the curve of his back. 

Mao Mao pulled himself away for a moment, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips as they looked into each others eyes. 

“If you’re looking for the keys to make your escape, you aren’t gonna find em on me.”   
“I was looking for something else.” Ren smirked, his hands moving down even further before squeezing Mao Mao’s butt in his gloved hands, “Ooh, found what I was looking for.” 

Mao Mao gasped, feeling Ren’s firm grip on his rear. He moved his arms up, grabbing the sides of the raccoon’s face and smooching him even more vigorously. He almost lost his composure as he felt himself get picked up and lifted off the ground with Ren’s hands planted on his ass. The way his legs felt weak, he was certain he would’ve collapsed to the ground. Pushing their tongues past their lips, they both indulged in the smooth, wet texture of each others tongues. Every so often, they’d notice they’d forgotten to breath and briefly pull away for gasping breaths of air before going right back to it. Suckling on each others lips, Mao Mao nipped Ren’s bottom lip.

“A-aah!” Ren breathed, feeling Mao Mao’s sharp teeth sink into his lip, but not hard enough to break the skin. 

Giving him a playful bite back, they continued exchanging saliva until Ren lowered Mao Mao back to the ground, seeming to have other ideas in mind. Mao Mao’s heart rate accelerated faster and faster as Ren’s hand slid around his thighs, his gloved fingers moving in between his legs and pressing two fingers against Mao Mao’s clit. Mao Mao shuddered with pleasure, grabbing onto Ren’s arms tightly, he closed his eyes and moaned softly.

“You’re so fucking wet.” Ren teased, watching a thick, stringy drip begin to drop down from his pussy and into a small puddle that had begun to form on the floor between his feet while the inside of his thighs were soaked with droplets trickling down his legs, “God, you’re so horny for me, Mao Mao.” 

“You a-are too.” Mao Mao stammered, moving is one hand down from Ren’s arm and taking hold of his now erect cock. 

Stroking it back and forth, the two occasionally kissed as Ren rubbed Mao Mao’s clit, moving his fingers towards his hole but stopping before he got there and moving his hand back and returning to rubbing the clit in a slow, circular motion.

“Is that all you got?” Mao Mao asked. 

“You think you can take me?” Ren asked, his cock twitching gently in Mao Mao’s hand. Pushing his hips forwards, Mao Mao felt Ren’s tip press against his clit and begin to massage the lips as he moved back and forth. 

Ren held onto Mao Mao’s hips and pushed himself back and forth, feeling the soft texture of Mao Mao’s thighs until he pulled himself back and stepped backwards into the jail cell, using some of the drips that had leaked onto his cock to use as a sort of lubricant to jerk himself off. Enticed by the sight and the feeling of it leaving his hand, Mao Mao shoved his hand forwards reaching out for it. His fingertips barely brushed against Ren’s tip, he was just out of reach. Ren rested his hands on both his hips as Mao Mao squeezed his shoulder in to try and touch his cock. 

“You want it?” Ren smirked, looking at how mesmerized Mao Mao seemed to be. Mao Mao didn’t have to say nor do anything, Ren could see the lust for him in his eyes. “Come and get it.” 

Mao Mao pulled his hands out from out between the bars and turned around, walking towards the desk and pulling open one of the drawers, he fetched a bronze key from inside and swiftly unlocked the cell door with it. Stepping inside, Mao Mao shut the door behind him, slipped it beneath his sash that fit snugly around his tummy, embraced Ren once again and kissed him. Placing his hands on Ren’s chest, he could feel his heart beating rapidly against his palm. 

“Don’t try to escape.” Mao Mao told Ren in between smooches, “I caught you before, I’ll do it again.”

“Yeah? I’m not going anywhere until I’m done with you.” Ren replied. 

Picking Mao Mao up around the abdomen, Ren set him down onto the bed and placed a hand on his chest. Pushing him downwards gently so he was laying on his back, Ren propped up Mao Mao’s legs, holding him by the ankles and rubbed his cock up and down his pussy. Teasing the hole with his tip, then moving back up to his clit, he repeated the process several times until Mao Mao felt frustrated and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Would you just put it in me already?” Mao Mao shouted.

“Mmm… you’re gonna have to beg for it.” Ren grinned mischeviously.

“Oh c’mon, do I have-”

“Beg. For. It.” 

Disgruntled, Mao Mao rolled his eyes, “Please put it in.” He mumbled.

“I dunno…” Ren teased, “Doesn’t sound like you want me to.”  
Without hesitation, Mao Mao grabbed Ren by the sweater and pulled him down, the raccoon collapsing on top of him. Shoving him over, Ren adjusted his position by laying on his back comfortably on the bed while Mao Mao sat on his lap, his legs resting on either side. Reaching behind him, Mao Mao held Ren’s cock in his hand and slowly pushed it inside him. 

“Oohh!” Mao Mao couldn’t stop himself from moaning, his body trembling slightly.

Ren was certainly a bit bigger than Badgerclops was and Mao Mao could feel his pussy getting stretched out as he pushed Ren’s cock deeper inside him. Ren laid his hands on Mao Mao’s hips, coaxing him down inch by inch. Biting his lower lip and shutting his eyes tightly, Ren could see that this was something more than Mao Mao had expected.

“Underestimated me, huh?” 

“Sh-shut up.” Mao Mao panted, slowly sliding down Ren’s shaft until he sat comfortably in his lap, his balls pressed against Mao Mao’s rear. He was completely inside him. 

“Shit, Mao Mao.” Ren muttered, holding him firmly in place, “You’re so tight… and so wet too… fuck…”

Guiding him up and down, Ren felt Mao Mao leak down his dick, dripping across his balls and down onto the bed. Mao Mao clenched around him tightly at first before beginning to losen up a bit. Ren laid his head back on the pillow and felt himself get lost in the slick sensation of Mao Mao’s pussy hugging his cock and the feeling the bit of chub on the sheriff’s hips squishing between his fingers. After awhile, Mao Mao took over, grinding his hips and bouncing up and down. The soft clapping sound from Mao Mao’s butt hitting his lap and their soft moans and grunts filled the cell as Mao Mao moved faster and faster. 

“Ah! I’m gonna cum!” Mao Mao panted out. 

At that moment, Ren’s grip on his hips became more firm and he lifted Mao Mao off of him and dropped him on the bed next to him. This took Mao Mao by surprise, the way Ren was maneuvering, he grew concerned that Ren was about to make his escape. He reached for his katana which he’d propped up next to the bed but Ren grabbed his wrist firmly. Flipping Mao Mao over onto his stomach, Ren got into positon behind him. He spread the lips and gazed down at Mao Mao’s pussy hungrily. Pushing his cock back inside him, Ren thrust gently at first as he held onto both of Mao Mao’s wrists and pulled them behind him and rested them on his back. Holding him in place with both hands, Ren began thrusting into him.

“How do you like that, sheriff?” Ren taunted him.

“Oh fuck… harder…” Mao Mao moaned.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Harder!”

Speeding up his rhythm, Ren thrusted into Mao Mao as fast as he would go. The smacking of their bodies connecting became louder, as did the sounds of pleasure that they let out. The bedsprings squeaked beneath them as Ren fucked Mao Mao harder into the mattress. Mao Mao’s mouth hung open, a bit of drool leaking out of his mouth and onto the pillow where he rest his face. He looked back to see Ren, who was deep in concentration, focusing on all the sensations as he pounded away. After a few minutes, Ren could feel a distinct tingling sensation in his balls, which indicated he was close, while Mao Mao could feel that he was getting close to finishing too. 

Before either of them could tell the other, Ren abruptly felt Mao Mao tightly clench around his cock. The sheriff’s body trembling slightly, one of his hands that was held behind his back by Ren grabbed onto his arm as he came. The sensation of his pussy tightening around him made Ren cum too, shooting a few loads deep inside Mao Mao. 

“Oh fuuuuuck…” Ren let out a low moan as he drained his balls into the sheriff.

Releasing his grip from his arms, Ren felt dazed while Mao Mao moved his arms out to the sides and readied himself in a push up position, raising his chest off the bed. Believing he was going in for some more, Ren eagerly grabbed hold of Mao Mao’s hips again, spreading apart his cheeks and admiring the view. Ren’s heart leapt in his chest, his mind raced with all the possibilities, his cock throbbed softly still inside Mao Mao. Before he could even react, Mao Mao pulled himself forwards as Ren slid out of him and confused, Ren let go of him. 

“No round two?” He asked as Mao Mao spun around on the bed to face him.

Without warning, Mao Mao lunged forwards and slammed Ren against the wall behind him. Nearly knocking the wind out of him, Ren was taken by surprise as Mao Mao leaned in close.

“This changes nothing.” The sheriff hissed, “Absolutley nothing. You’re still going to have to stay locked up here for as long as we say so.”

“Oh, I’m your fuck toy now am I?” Ren shot him a grin, “Just come in here whenever you want me to pound you against the bed?”

“No that’s… that’s not what’s going to happen.”

“You hesitated there! I can see it in your eyes, you want me.” Ren teased, “Hell I just heard you begging for my dick. You wanted me to go harder and-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Mao Mao cut him off with another drawn out kiss that sent Ren’s heart thumping wildly against his chest. His eyes went wide with surprise but he closed them, leaned deeper into the kiss and rested one hand on Mao Mao’s back and the other on the back of his head while Mao Mao laid one of his hands on Ren’s neck and cheek. However, his right hand was reaching off towards his katana. Snatching it in one hand, he hastily ended their smooch, pushing Ren backwards against the wall yet again and diving off the bed, thrusting his weapon forwards, the blade stopping a mere few inches from Ren’s face. Mao Mao stood triumphantly as he pointed it at him. 

“Don’t say a word about what happened between us.” Mao Mao grumbled, “Not a fucking word to anyone.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t planning on it.” Ren rolled his eyes at how dramatic and serious Mao Mao was acting. 

“I mean it!”

“What are you gonna do? Keep me locked up in here for another year? I’m already in prison, dude. But, don’t worry, I won’t spill the beans about us.” 

Mao Mao slowly began inching his way backwards towards the cell door, he used his freehand to slide the key out from its hiding place in his sash. 

“Will we ever do this again?” Ren asked.

Mao Mao looked away sheepishly, his face beginning to blush.

“Maybe…” He replied, lowering his weapon a little.

“That’s a yes to me.” Ren chuckled as he stood up from the bed and moved towards him, “You really sounded like you couldn’t get enough of me back there.”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Mao Mao groaned, slamming the cell door shut behind him and locking it. 

Ren moved forwards and grabbed a hold of the bars, sticking his face through them again as Mao Mao sheathed his katana once more.

“I can’t wait to see you like this again!” Ren cheekily called out to him.

“Yeah, yeah… shut up…” Mao Mao muttered under his breath, his face feeling hot again. 

With a smirk plastered across his face, Ren watched Mao Mao depart from the room and he listened to the patter of Mao Mao’s footsteps walk to another part of the house. Basked in silence, Ren sighed and sat down on the bed, avoiding the wet spot from where Mao Mao had leaked out onto the sheets. Resting his head on the drool soaked pillow, he tossed and turned until after awhile, he finally managed to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading!


End file.
